


Saviour (Ringo x Reader)

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: So self conscious about his looks and his popularity within the band, Ringo starts to feel all doom and gloom. When these thoughts start to rattle in his head, he goes lower than he's ever been but maybe you might help him out of this depressing dark hole. (One Shot)





	Saviour (Ringo x Reader)

It was late. The sky was filled with dark clouds that covered up the bright stars that scattered around.

Luckily for an all famous band, they had just finished a concert in their hometown. Time to head out and get some rest.

Everything was packed and in the van. Leaving from the back of the building they were hoarded by fans asking for autographs. It must have been a lucky day since they weren't as crazy as the other fans they've encountered before. They don't mind but it can wear a person out from the running and fighting back to make it out of a mob alive.

Getting to the last of the fans one had a question to ask that they didn't expect to hear. "When's Pete coming back?" guess she didn't hear the news.

"W-what? Oh, uh, well ye see we kicked him out. He just didn't fit the band is all." John responded a bit nervously. They haven't seen Pete in awhile nor have they even thought about him. They did feel bad sending their manager to do the dirty work, they'll even admit they weren't man enough to tell him themselves but it was all for the best. Their careers had taken off once they recruited the blue eyed munchkin and had developed a deep friendship with the short man. To them he's all they need for a drummer and a mate.

"Well that's terrible, you would've been an even more good looking band." As the signatures were finished scribbling out the fan had left with a smile on her face.

All facing the drummer, guilt clouding over them, they could only see a smile on his face. They released the air within themselves that they didn't knew they were holding.

"Well I guess we should get goin'." Paul said breaking the intense silence that had been created.

"Yeah, that show worn me out. I'm ready fer a shower and gets some sleep." Ringo said.

"Ye don't want te hang out with us? We can get a few drinks down at the cavern." George asked. After what just happened, he hoped Ringo would come along so they could cheer him up, if he was upset.

"Yeah, and maybe find some new birds around here that we haven't shagged yet." John responded enthusiastically.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt te have a few drinks." but then again it probably might.

"Alright then," Paul said rubbing his hands together for some warmth. "Let's get goin then."

They all packed themselves within the vehicle, Neil at the wheel. "Where are headin' then boys?" 

"Te the cavern."

~.~.~.~.~.

Feeling a bit out of it, Ringo observed the scene in front of him. Paul was swooning a girl and was she falling for his spell. George was chatting one up and John...Well he was getting a bit too comfy with the girl that was practically on his lap in the corner. What was Ringo doing? He was only thinking deeply as to why no bird wanted him. Is he that ugly? Is his nose too big for their liking? Was he not funny or friendly enough? No that can't be it. He's known as the funny Beatle. Maybe he wasn't in the mood to pick up any birds tonight. Way too consumed in his thoughts.

Looking to see if any of his friends weren't "busy", he walked to George noticing he wasn't into his conversation. Tapping his shoulder, he said loud enough for his mate to hear him through the loud music "I'm gonna head home. Let the others know if they ask."

Walking towards his mother's home he once again was deep in thought. Would the fans even care if he left the band or be replaced? Stepping inside his childhood home he called out to his mother and step father. "Mum, Harry..." Oh that's right, he paid a trip for them to the states as an anniversary present.

Ringo stepped into the kitchen, loosening his tie, trying to find anymore alcohol in the cabinets or the fridge. There was some leftover wine from the celebration his parents threw. It'll do.

Up the stairs and into his old room he took a swig of the bottle. Lost once again in his thoughts. Am I even a good drummer? I bet the boys could find a better one. Ring Ring what was that? Ring Ring Oh it's just the phone downstairs. Ring Ring They can call back later. Ring Ring Ugh can't it wait. Silence. That's better.

He's not picking up. What was he up to. You heard that your friends were back in town. You haven't seen them in awhile since they've went on tour. Letters and phone calls were exchanged time to time. You've missed them terribly especially Ringo. You were pretty much the one kid that didn't made fun of him back in school and you knew he appreciated that. He wasn't stupid, he was far from it but sickness was the number one reason he missed out so much.

Maybe he went to the cavern. Heading towards the club, you though it's the one place they might be at. Inside was packed, music blasting through the speakers along with loud chatter of the crowd. You looked around until you saw a familiar face. Thin with wild eyebrows and passionate dark eyes.It was the one and only George. "'ello there."

His eyes left the girl he was looking at to you. He stood up, a smile on his face. "Y/N! great te see ya!" a warm welcoming hug was taken place.

"It's nice te see you too George. Where are the other lads?" you asked.

"Oh..." George twisted his head around. "Uhh I guess Paul and John are busy but Ringo went home. Said he was tired."

"Hmm... I guess I'll go give 'im a surprise visit then aye."

"Yeah I think he'll like that."

"Well I best be going then. Are ye lads still gonna be here tomorrow?" You asked hoping to have a full day to hang out with the boys.

"As a matter of fact we are.We should get together tomorrow before we leave." he responded. His sharp fangs showed off as he gave a smile.

"Alright, well tell those two I said hi." you gave George one last hug and headed off to Ringo's.

You knocked on the door and waited. You listened for any foot stepscoming to the door. Nothing. You knocked once more. A bit worried you tried the door. Open. "Ringo..." calling out a bit of fear in your voice. Climbing up the stairs you heard sobbing. Your heart pounded faster, your breathing hitched. "Ringo."

There you were in front of the bathroom door. "Ringo, are you alright? it's me Y/N."

You could hear him shift his body.

"... Go away." you heard the lump in his throat. He's been crying.

"Ringo what's happened? Why are ye upset?" you twisted the door knob. Damn it's locked.

"I said go away! I don wanna te see anyone!" oh great he's been drinking.

"Richard please open the door! Yer scarin' me!" you pressed your ear against the door to see if you could hear anything suspicious or at least figure out what he's doing. "Damn it Richard, if you don't open this door I'm gonna break it down!"

"Like ye can. Wha does it even matter, it's not like anyone's gonna care anyway."

"The hell are ye talkin' about?!" you kept turning the door knob begging to God it'll magically open.

"What's the point of me livin'? it won't matter if I'm gone. I'm too stupid, ugly, unimportant, pathetic. Might as well end it here."

You banged your hands on the door. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Did he really believe these things he was saying?

"Yer a bloody fool fer thinking that! Of course people are gonna care! Yer friends, family, fans. Yer a Damn idiot fer actually thinking that your not important. What would we do without ye? The band wouldn't have the greatest drummer. They wouldn't be fab if you weren't in it. The fans would be in pain. Yer mum and dad would be in utter sadness with you gone, putting them through hell...

"And I'll be terribly lonely without you. I won't be able to find a man that can make me smile. Make my heart flutter. Make me feel like there's never gonna be a bad day. With you I don't have te worry about being judged, I can be myself with you. Who am I suppose te trust if you left. Ritchie...I'd be sad everyday knowing that yer gone. I'd do anything te not make ye feel this way. I love ye from the bottom of my heart, to the moon and back." tears streamed your face. you couldn't hold in the sadness that was deep inside you. imagining these things as if it actually happened made your heart heavy.

You couldn't hear anything. You closed your eyes as the salty tears traveled on your face. The door wasn't on the side of your face anymore. You looked up and saw the icy blue blood shot eyes stare at yours. His tie was gone along with his blazer. The white dress shirt wrinkled, the first few buttons were undone. Your eyes landed on the knife that was in his left hand. You grabbed it out of his hands with fury and threw it to the corner of the tiled bathroom floor, grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

His arms draped around your waist, hiding his face within the crook of your neck, bit caring that you were getting wet from the tears being produced by his eyes. You rubbed his back hoping to comfort him enough for him to calm down.

After what seemed like eternity, Ringo stood up straight looking into your shiny E/C eyes, with a small yet meaningful smile. "Thank ye Y/N. Really. I just felt so depressed today. I felt like I was worthless but after what ye said I realized I was being a bloody git. If it were anyone else I wouldn't listen. I would've thought they were meaningless words. I know you always speak the truth." His hands were on your cheeks, you placed yours on top looking deep within his eyes, the glow within them coming back.

"Ye really scared me Ritchie. I thought you were actually gonna do it."

"With you around, I don't think it'll ever happen again 'cause I always feel special around you. My one and only special friend and maybe..."

"And maybe what?" He pulled your head close, smelling the liquor on his breath. You leaned in forward tasting the wine on his plump, luscious lips. Sweet and passionate, you could feel the emotion behind it. The in sync lip locking continued until air was needed. "I like to be more with you Ritchie."

A giant smile spread across his lips showing off his choppers. "Today just went from the worst day te best day of me life."

He went back for another sweet kiss to his saviour.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, I heard Ringo was a bit of an alcoholic and when married to Maureen, she had to talk him out of this type of situation.


End file.
